


Inevitable

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: They were, after all, inevitable.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Racer sat up, moving to get off the bed only to be stopped by a strong arm around his waist.

“Where do you think you’re going, Higgins?” Spot grumbled, pulling Racer closer to him again.

“I need to go.” Race replied, “Jack will notice that I haven’t been back all night if I wait any longer to head back.”

“Let him.” Spot smirked, knowing it would get under Jack’s skin since he would definitely know where Racer spent the night.

Racer turned to glare at Spot, who released him when he realized the blonde would not be backing down on this. Pulling his clothes on, Race muttered, “I can’t keep doing this, Spot.”

“Why not?” Spot sat up, smirking when he noticed Racer’s gaze following the sheet as it feel just slightly, “It makes both of feel good. And, I have to say, you are phenomenal, absolutely beautiful.”

“It’s not happening again.” Racer forced his eyes away, turning them to the ground to look for his hat.

“We both know you’ll do it again.” Spot smirked, “It’s just a question of when.”

“The answer is never.” Race shot back, getting just a little frustrated that he couldn’t find it. He knew he had it on when he got there because he had given Spot quite the bitch-face when the older boy tore it off his head and threw it somewhere.

“We’re inevitable, Higgins.” Spot grinned, twirling the blonde’s hat in his hands.

“Despite what attraction my body has for you, my brain knows better.” Race tried, and failed to snatch his hat back. Glaring at Spot he said, “And yours should, too.”

“Your brain needs to stop overthinking things.” Spot replied, preventing another attempt by Racer to get his hat back.

“Give me my hat back, Conlon.” Racer rolled his eyes. 

“Give me a goodbye kiss.” Spot challenged in response.

Race rolled his eyes, but gave in much easier than he would like to admit, allowing Spot to pull him back down onto the bed.

“Spot.” Race’s voice was breathy when they finally separated, his eyes slipping shut as Spot started making a new bruise to match the others that he definitely left the night before. After another minute, Racer gently pushed the shorter boy off of him, “I need to go.”

“Fine,” Spot sighed, letting Racer up, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Race gave Spot one more peck before leaving. He knew it was futile to fight this. Spot was his just as much as he was Spot’s, and that wouldn’t ever change. No matter how much Jack nagged him about loyalty and responsibility. No matter how much Albert mocked him for his slight limp every time he spent the night in Brooklyn. No matter how annoying it was to walk all the way back to Manhattan just to walk all the way back to Brooklyn immediately after.

They were, after all, inevitable.


End file.
